


A little Practice time

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short & Sweet, Target Practice, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Shiro finds himself at the target range in the garrison, and who does he find there? His future husband that's who. (Its just some target practice fluff bear with me)
Relationships: Curtis & Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A little Practice time

**Author's Note:**

> ...characters are not mine they belong to DreamWorks....

It was a slow day at the Garrison. The paladins were in the hospital, the IGF Atlas was being repaired, and there was no need for the captain anywhere. Shiro was  
wondering the halls of the Garrison, old memories coming back to him. He remembered running through the halls when he was younger, pretending that he was fighting on a spaceship. He remembered his first time shooting a gun, even. Shiro woke up from his fantasies and found himself in the shooting range.

Curtis had it all to himself. Shiro found out the hard way that Curtis had never used a gun before and now, apparently, he was trying to fix that. 

Every few shots he would pause fix his posture and breathe. Shiro walked over and put his hands on Curtis’s arms, his prosthetic glowing as bright as the shooters cheeks.

“Move your aim down. Focus on the target.”

“Y-yes sir…”

“You can just call me Shiro.”

“Ok.”

“Try now.” Curtis shot and hit the target in the chest. Shiro was pleased, but his posture was still not quite as it needed to be. He let go of Curtis’s arms and pushed him forwards. Curtis fell over and banged his gut into the table, not hard that he was hurt or offended, but hard enough to get the point through. He chuckled when his crush made his point.

“Your legs need some work. Stand up straight and plant your feet.” He helped Curtis up, and the man got into position. “Now try.”

Curtis shot three bullets and they hit the dummy right in the head. Curtis smiled the cutest little smile ever. Shiro blushed and smiled too. Curtis took a deep breath and finished the round. The captain nodded in approval and tapped the quiet man on the shoulder. Curtis turned around and before he could say a word, Shiro dove in for a kiss. Taken aback Curtis gasped as he felt the captains lips against his own.

“Finally,” Curtis whispered and melted into the kiss. The only reason they stopped is when they heard the ranges door open and in walked Veronica and Lance. They both stopped in their tracks once they saw Shiro and Curtis. Veronica immediately showed a look of disgust and said,

“The shooting range? Really?” and Lance wouldn’t stop laughing. Once he composed himself and the two stopped kissing Lance looked at them and said, 

“I would say get a room, but you already have one!” Shiro smirked and responded quick,

"But that doesn't stop you and Keith now does it? ” And he took Curtis’s hand and left the siblings to wonder.  
(And Lance to stop blushing.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! It's my first post, but not first fanfiction. Kudos and comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
